Historia de un Sueño
by Terry Moon
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción Historia de un sueño de La oreja de Van Gogh. Harry, Remus, Sirius, y un sueño que los reune. -ONE SHOT-


_**Disclaimer**_: _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **J. K. Rowling**, siendo ella su creadora y autora de los libros de "**Harry Potter**"._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, sino que es de **La Oreja de Van Gogh**._

_Historia de un sueño_

La noche comenzaba a caer. En el cielo los colores se iban mezclando hasta tornarse azules, las estrellas asomaban lentamente junto a un cuarto de luna. La brisa de verano, cálida, envolvía toda la tensión que se sentía y vivía en el ambiente. Y un chico, a través de sus gafas redondas, observaba ese paisaje con sus ojos verdes.

Sus pensamientos flotaban, dispersándose por todos lados aunque si dejar de abrumarlo. En ellos, recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace menos de un año, cuando se enfrentó a los mortífagos en el Ministerio y a Voldemort; cuando Sirius Black, su padrino y la única figura semejante a un padre que tuvo, había muerto.

Sirius cayendo detrás del velo. Ese era el recuerdo que más lo atormentaba. Perdía una y otra vez a su padrino cada vez que su mente lo traía presente, y la angustia y la tristeza inundaban su ser. Las lagrimas ya no salían pues se habían acabado, no podía llorar más la muerte de Sirius por mucho que lo deseara, simplemente el vacío había ocupado su lugar.

El volver a Grimauld Place no ayudaba mucho, después de todo esa mansión había sido propiedad de él. Vivir donde él había vivido lo amargaba más, a pesar de estar conviviendo con todos sus amigos y personas que realmente lo querían y apreciaban. Ellos le brindaban su apoyo incondicional y su sincero afecto a pesar de estar, sentimentalmente, golpeados como él. El aire de la casa siempre estaba lleno de tensión puesto que la guerra contra el mago tenebroso no era nada sencilla y siempre debían estar alertas.

Harry se volteó y fijó sus ojos en la puerta de la habitación. No podía dejar que esos pensamientos y recuerdos tan amargos lo siguieran invadiendo, tenía la necesidad de hablar o de estar con alguien. Muchos rostros se le cruzaron por la mente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en uno. Remus. Sí, tenía muchos deseos de verlo y hablar con él. Desde que había llegado no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo como realmente quería. Después de todo, Remus había sido amigo de su padre y de Sirius, era el único que quedaba como recuerdo (omitiendo a esa sucia rata de Pettigrew, responsable de la muerte de sus padres) de esa amistad tan fuerte y sincera que una vez había existido.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la del licántropo. Él recientemente había regresado de una misión y había vuelto muy cansado, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa en su cuarto.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó.

- Adelante.- Respondieron desde el otro lado con un tono de voz que, claramente expresaba agotamiento.

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente y entró despacio. Pudo ver la cama tendida y ordenada, un escritorio lleno de papeles que no estaba desordenado y una silla frente a ese mueble. Un sillón en el medio de la habitación y otro enfrente. Remus estaba sentado en uno de ellos, en el que miraba hacia la cama. Se volteó para ver quién era quien había ingresado a su alcoba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver Harry acercándosele.

La ventana de aquel cuarto también se encontraba abierta, por lo que la brisa entraba trayendo consigo el aroma de los atardeceres de verano. La atmósfera de ese lugar era relajada y tranquila, perfecta para el reposo.

- Hola Harry. ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Hola Remus... ¿Cómo estás?

- Mbien... Bien, tu sabes. Cansado, pero bien. Ven, siéntate aquí. Me imagino que no viniste sólo a preguntarme cómo estaba, ¿cierto?

Harry se sentó frente a Remus y pudo observarlo mejor. Su rostro de veía definitivamente cansado y avejentado debido a la vida y situaciones a las que estuvo expuesto desde pequeño, su mirada reflejaba fatiga y tristeza pero conservaba cierto brillo. Estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón y vestía su pijama cubierto por una viaja bata.

- Eh... Sí. Yo... – No sabía cómo empezar. ¿Qué debía preguntarle primero? ¿Sobre su misión o sobre...?- ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión? Escuché que era un tanto peligrosa...

- No tanto, en verdad. Tenía que ir a hablar con una comunidad de magos y entregar unos informes. Ahora que lo pienso, sí era arriesgado. Tuve que cuidarme mucho no ser seguido por los espías de Voldemort... Imagínate qué hubiera ocurrido sí esos informes caían en sus manos.- El rostro del licántropo se volvió sombrío por unos instantes, pero la débil sonrisa reapareció en instantes.- Aun así, ese no es el verdadero motivo de tu visita. No creas que no aprecio tu preocupación por mí, pero deseo que seas completamente honesto conmigo. Así que, dime de qué quieres hablar. Sabes, yo también tenía deseos de charlar contigo; no hemos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Harry se sorprendió. Sabía que su ex profesor quería hablar con él, pero no esperaba que fuese con tanto deseo. Eso lo tranquilizó.

- Bueno, si.- Comenzó a decir bajando la mirada y revolviéndose el pelo.- Yo... Yo quería hablar contigo, quiero hablar contigo sobre...- Su voz se cortó, perdiéndose en el aire.

- Sobre Sirius...- Finalizó la frase el hombre con tono triste y melancólico.- Bueno, supongo que en algún momento íbamos a hablar sobre él... No tengo dudas de que... De que esto debe ser muy duro par ti, Harry.

Oyó las palabras de Remus. ¿Realmente sabía ese hombre todo lo que significaba lo que había ocurrido hace pocos meses atrás? ¿Lo sabía? Él sabía que tanto para él como para Remus la muerte de Sirius había sido un golpe muy duro, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no lo sintieron igual. Un nudo se formó en su corazón, en su alma. La congoja lo volvía a invadir y no lo podía evitar. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo pero las supo contener. Había bajado la mirada, pero lo subió para sostener la que le brindaba Remus.

- Yo... Yo quería mucho a Sirius. Creo que... Que sí yo no hubiese sido tan irresponsable él estaría con nosotros todavía... Creo que la culpa de su muerte la tengo yo, Remus. Sé que todos me han dicho que no es así, pero no puedo evadir ese pensamiento, la culpa cada vez que lo recuerdo...- Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

- Harry... Yo también quería mucho a Sirius, pero él se ha ido. Nadie te culpa de su muerte, y no deberías hacerlo tu. Todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias, incluso la muerte de las personas que más amamos. Pienso que la partida de Sirius no fue en vano, ni injusta... Bueno tal vez un poco injusta, si. Pero, desde que él se fue te he notado más maduro, más fuerte.

La expresión del rostro de Harry cambió súbitamente. Acababa de escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado Remus. ¿Creía que la muerte Sirius tenía un lado positivo? Eso le parecía imposible, o era posible. Desde la partida de Padfoot todo para él era vacío, tristeza, angustia, desamparo, soledad... No podía haber madurado, no podía haberse hecho más fuerte... ¿Cómo, si cada vez se sentía más débil? Su ex profesor debía estar bromeando, esas palabras no las había dicho en serio.

- Por tu rostro puedo notar que lo que acabo de decir te provoca una sensación de contrariedad, ¿no es así?

- S... Sí. Así es Remus. Tu crees que la muerte de Sirius tiene algún sentido. Desde que se fue no he dejado de sentirme miserable, culpable... Lleno de cargas. Después de su muerte, encima, me entero de todo el asunto de la profecía y eso... Eso fue mucho para mí. Todo este tiempo no dejé de pensar en ello y, si bien siempre tuve conciencia de que Voldemort y yo estábamos ligados, nunca pensé que la existencia de uno determinara la muerte del otro. Todo este tiempo me he sentido débil... – Su voz volvió a quebrarse y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como cascadas.

Remus dejó el sillón y se acercó al cuerpo de Harry para luego abrazarlo, consolarlo. Harry rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Remus y descansó su cabeza en el hombro, mojándolo.

El joven gryffindor creyó que no iba a llorar más por todo eso, pero no pudo estar más equivocado. Todavía le quedaban muchas lagrimas más por derramar, por la muerte de Sirius, por su triste destino, por la muerte de sus padres, de la de Cedric; por lo que vendría.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Harry se calmó, y en todo ese tiempo Remus lo había sostenido haciéndole sentir su presencia, el apoyo y el afecto incondicional que le tenía. Cuando Harry recuperó su postura se sentía cansado, pero fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los mieles de Remus. ¡Cuántas cosas pudo ver en ellos! Tristeza, comprensión, cansancio, esperanza, vida... ¡Tanto!

- Harry, cuando me necesites házmelo saber. No ocuparé el lugar de James ni el de Sirius, pero quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo.

- Gracias Remus.

Se abrazaron, y se separaron mirándose con sinceridad. Se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta, para luego bajar a al cocina y cenar. Esa noche el vínculo que los unía se había fortalecido y gracias a esa nueva fortaleza, Harry y Remus gozaron de una noche tranquila, libres de pesadillas.

Dormían tranquilamente, esbozando leves sonrisas; señal clara de que estaban teniendo un sueño placentero. En el aire se podía sentir la tranquilidad de sus almas y de sus corazones, y junto con ellas la presencia de un espíritu que los observaba de forma nostálgica, triste y, aunque resulte muy extraño, feliz.

La presencia se acercaba a sus camas y sólo los observaba. Al estar al lado de los cuerpos, les acarició el rostro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_Perdona que entré sin llamar;_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar,_

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Les susurraba palabras dulces y calmantes a los oídos, les pedía que continuaran con sus vidas sin el peso de la culpa, sin la sensación de vacío que seguramente estaba con ellos. Que fueran felices y que siguieran luchando valientemente en esa guerra tan atroz e injusta; que no bajaran los brazos y que siempre tuvieran fe de que iban a vencer.

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida, en la tierra, en paz._

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más._

_Promete que serás feliz;_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así, sólo así, quiero recodarte._

_Así, como antes; así, adelante._

_Así, vida mía, mejor será así._

_Ahora debes descansar_

_Deja que te arrope con moños atrás;_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces_

_te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un "Adiós" al partir._

_Así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,_

_solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

_Se está haciendo tarde;_

_tendré que marcharme_

_en unos segundos vas despertar._

_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes, así adelante._

_Así, vida mía, mejor será así._

Él estaba seguro de eso. Les besó en la frente, y con la luz del alba desapareció para volver a donde debía estar.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

_"Tan sólo fue un sueño", te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta_

_Pasará una estrella fugaz._

Cada uno, desde su habitación, despertó con la sensación de haber vuelto a estar con Sirius. Llevaron una de sus manos a la frente, donde creyeron sentir un beso entre sueños, y miraron por la ventana.

El sol comenzaba a salir, pero todavía unas estrellas se podían divisar en el cielo. Vieron como una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento y sonrieron, diciendo un nombre en forma de suspiro y pensando lo mismo. "Sirius... Tan sólo fue un sueño...".

_**N/A.:** Hola! Espero que, a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el fic, les haya gustado. Espero que me manden algún **review** (**Please!!!!!!!!!!!**) con sus críticas y comentarios._

_Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Jimena, quien me inició en el mundo de Harry Potter y sus fic, y a quien le estoy muy agradecida. Y espero que algún día me deje leer algún fic suyo._

_Gracias!!_


End file.
